Tender Words
by Anonymonimus
Summary: A BDSM scene has a surprising impact on UF Sans and it's up to UF Papyrus to comfort him as best as he can. FONTCEST AND BDSM.


**This is the first of 6 requests I have received. If you have an idea for me, go ahead and send me an ask! I love writing stories but I've recently fallen into a slump wherein I don't like any of my ideas enough to want to write them. SO THINK FOR ME PLZ**

 **IMPORTANT: This is a BDSM story with aftercare. I'm not an expert on BDSM and I am not a member of the BDSM community. I did a minimum of research on the matter for the sake of this story and any future ones that may come but THIS IS NOT A GUIDE OF HOW TO DO BDSM. If you're interested in testing bondage or dom/sub dynamics or whatever relating to said community PLEASE DO YOUR OWN RESEARCH! It's SO important that you do, I cannot stress it enough. The motto of the community is safe, sane, and consensual and there's no better way to be safe, sane, and consensual than by researching what you would like to participate in to make sure you're actually doing it right. There are plenty of forums on the internet but it's up to YOU and YOUR CRITICAL THINKING to judge whether the advice or instructions you're reading respect the SSC motto.**

 **So, please be safe and ENJOY!**

* * *

Sans laid uncomfortably in the darkness, his heart racing with anticipation. He listened to the sound of footsteps coming from down the hall and leisurely making their way to his location. Soon after, the door to his room creaked open and the steps were much sharper. The individual strolled around the mattress on which he laid and though Sans was blinded by a silk ribbon, he knew he was being examined very intently. There was something very arousing about the gesture in his currently bound position. The smaller skeleton shivered as he heard the other hum thoughtfully to himself and walk away.

"Do you know why you're here?" He asked.

Sans shifted a bit in a feeble attempt to alleviate the discomfort he felt from the arm binder. Somehow, he only seemed to make it worse so he stopped for now. "n-no…" He stammered.

"Of course you don't." The other hissed, "You were probably sleeping just now. Typical. You're so useless. I don't know why I bother with you."

"maybe it's because you're a fan of my comedy—" Sans joked, but no sooner had he spoken had he received a painful blow to his rear. He should have guessed the other was aimlessly strutting around the house with his crop in hand.

"Speak only when spoken to." He stingily barked. "And here I thought we made progress concerning your obedience." Sans instinctively wanted to make a snarky reply but bit his tongue. "Better." The other hummed approvingly. He rubbed the tip of the crop gently on Sans's rear for a moment, soothing the sore spot until he abruptly decided to give him another lashing.

"ow! w-what was that for!?" Sans yelped only to receive a second hard blow.

" _That_ was because you spoke out of turn." He explained and Sans could tell he was smiling smugly. "And before then, it was because I wanted to."

 _ass hole._ Sans grumbled in his head.

The Monster smirked to himself and threw his crop away, crawling onto the bed and hovering over Sans on all fours. The latter could feel his breath against his face. "Listen to me carefully, _slut_." He said, his tone low and harsh, "You're _useless._ You're _pathetic_. The only reason I keep you around is so I can _play_ with you, though I'm quickly getting bored. You're my _toy_. You're _mine_ so I'll do whatever the hell I want with you and not explain a word of why. You're not entitled to anything. You're _nothing_."

Sans gritted his teeth together. He was admittedly intimidated by the small speech he had been given and shifted uncomfortably beneath the Monster pinned above him. He didn't think the foreplay would deal serious blows to his self-confidence and self-perception.

"Now here's what's going to happen." The other continued. He paused as he pushed himself up, pressing his weight temporarily onto Sans's bound arms which caused him to yelp in pain. "You're here because you're a stain upon society. You're a lazy sack of shit who sleeps around and slacks off at the expense of others. Well I say: no more. You're going to give back a little for once in your miserable life."

Sans was abruptly flipped onto his back. The other grabbed the spreader bar between his legs and raised it until it hung on hooks that likely protruded from the ceiling. He had already felt exposed enough with his ass sticking in the air and arms bound behind his back, but this was worse. He felt the Monster scoot closer to him and tease his conjured cunt with his big cock. He rubbed the entirety of it with long up and down strokes, pushing the tip harshly against his clit. Sans squirmed beneath his teasing ministrations.

"You're my _fuck toy_ from now on." The other indicated. "I'm going to fuck you however I please and I better damn well enjoy myself."

Sans whimpered and nodded and no sooner had he done so that the Monster shoved his prick inside of him without the slightest warning. The smaller skeleton threw his head back and released a loud pleasured cry. The cock was so big. It stretched his pussy far more than he thought it would and hardly seemed to be able to fit in his pelvis in general. All he could do was cry out and moan as the other mercilessly fucked him, plowing into him to the point where he was seeing stars in his blinding darkness.

"Look at you," He groaned between harsh snaps of the hip. "You really _are_ a slut…you can't truly be enjoying this."

"i-i love it— _ahnn!_ " Sans cried and tried to cant his hips back, but his restrained position didn't allow for much movement in that respect. "feel s-so – _mmf!_ – so fucking good! _yes! ahhn!_ "

"Incredible." The other scoffed, "You're _actually_ getting off on this. What a _disgusting_ _slut_."

Sans interrupted one of his moans upon hearing the insult. He knew it wasn't genuine, but it still stung for some reason. He elected to push his hurt aside and commit for the sake of their pleasure instead. "fuck me more, b-boss!" Sans begged, "your cock – _ngh! ahh!_ – y-your cock feels so good—"

"At this size I was certain you would find it uncomfortable." He grunted and plowed Sans deeper, "Now that I'm thinking about it, I did find you surprisingly loose. You probably open your legs for _anyone_ , am I right? Is that your way to give back to the society you _hinder_ with your _laziness_? Are you a _whore_ as much as you are a slut?"

"o-only for you—" Sans gasped and cried as the other's dick slammed right into his special spot. " _o-oh god! y-yes! fuck yes!"_

" _Ngh_! Fuck this." He growled and began slamming into the smaller skeleton at a much faster rate. "I'm finishing this. You're a _mediocre_ fuck at best."

Sans's cries continued to increase as knots began to build near his groin until they suddenly released. He came not as hard as he would have liked with a stuttered moan. Soon after, he felt warm cum fill him as his partner also finished inside of him. The two remained immobile for a moment as they caught their breaths and came down from their sex highs.

 _You're useless._

"I'm reaching for your blindfold." He said, "I'm going to take it off." Sans felt long fingers gently caress his face and lift the silk ribbon from his eyes revealing Papyrus smiling tenderly at him. " _And scene_."

 _You're pathetic._

Sans returned his smile tentatively. He didn't feel as satisfied nor relaxed as he usually did after he and Papyrus completed a scene. Regardless, he said nothing as the taller skeleton continued freeing him from his restraints.

"I'll remove the spreader bar now—"

"could you…" Sans said quickly, stopping the other's actions. "could you do my arms first? they're starting to get really sore…"

"Of course." Papyrus assured, "I'm just going to unhook you," he indicated while doing so, "and roll you on your stomach."

 _Disgusting slut._

Sans rolled over and propped his head up so as to not be suffocated by the mattress. He waited patiently as Papyrus undid the strings, steadily feeling the pressure of his bound arms disappear. Before long, Papyrus was removing the leather contraption and tossing it away while Sans sat up.

"Now the spreader bar—"

 _Lazy sack of shit._

"i can do it." Sans said quietly and reached for the rope tying the metal rod between his legs.

"Are you sure?" Papyrus asked, concerned.

 _You're a stain upon society_.

"yes." Sans replied as he unfastened the knot. The rope slacked enough for him to slip out his ankle only leaving the other bound.

"Okay." Papyrus conceded, "I'll get the towel and basin of warm water."

Sans nodded timidly and listened to Papyrus go rather than watch him. He left through the second door of their room which gave out on a bathroom. The smaller skeleton freed his final ankle and casted the spreader bar and rope aside, sighing deeply. He didn't understand what was wrong with him. The sex had been good and Papyrus hadn't done anything he hadn't done before. Sans hadn't even felt the urge or need to use his safe word because nothing particularly straining was occurring.

"I'm coming back." Papyrus warned before he exited the bathroom. He had been so fast Sans could only conclude he had taken the initiative to make the preparations beforehand. The taller skeleton sat on the bed with the basin on his lap and dipped the rug. "If you lie back, I can clean you."

 _Give back a little for once in your miserable life._

"i-i can do it myself." Sans stammered quickly.

Papyrus frowned at him. This wasn't usually how this went. "If you really want to…" Papyrus obliged hesitantly.

Sans took the basin and rug from him and began to clean himself on his own. Papyrus watched him with concern in his eyes. It made the smaller skeleton feel guilty. His brother usually pampered him after their scenes and they both enjoyed it. Papyrus considered it therapeutic and a way to bring himself back to how he truly was while Sans revelled in the affection that was displayed for him. It always made him feel loved. However, today was different and it frustrated him. For some reason, what Papyrus had said was getting to him.

"Would you like for me to fetch you a glass of water?" Papyrus offered.

 _You're not entitled to anything_.

"no thanks, i'm not thirsty." Sans shook his head.

Papyrus nodded, but his frowned deepened. He was probably confused by how he was behaving.

 _You're nothing._

The smaller skeleton gritted his teeth and continued to clean himself. He felt so frustrated. He knew Papyrus didn't actually mean anything he said. He was in character. He was pretending to be the strict dom who wanted a teach a lesson to his snarky sub. There wasn't any truth to what he had said. Sans knew the taller skeleton didn't really think any of it. Papyrus loved him. But in this very moment, he felt doubt. _He_ had felt like there was truth behind the insulting things thrown his way. Sans _was_ lazy. Sans _did_ slack off at the expense of others. And Sans probably _was_ a stain upon society.

"Sans?" Papyrus asked softly. Sans gasped as he was snapped out of his thoughts and met his gaze, "I love you."

Sans's mouth fell open. He didn't know if he wanted to say anything but if he did, he quickly lost his chance as he began to cry. Papyrus picked up the basin and took the rug from his hands, moving them aside, and announced he was going to hug him before he did. Sans buried his face against his chest and sobbed while the taller skeleton soothingly stroked his back and repeated "I love you" in gentle whispers.

"am i a burden to you?" Sans asked as he cried.

"No, not at all." Papyrus assured, "I love you."

"i'm useless and lazy." Sans sobbed.

"You're not useless, Sans." Papyrus insisted. "And you deserve to be lazy."

Sans pulled back and looked at the taller skeleton with a confused expression, "…what?"

"My entire childhood, you carried us." Papyrus explained, stroking Sans's cheek and wiping away his tears. " _You_ were the one who scared the mean Monsters away. _You_ were the one who took dangerous jobs and stole to feed us. _You_ were the one who raised me and first tackled the job when you yourself were just a child. For as long as I can remember, Sans, you worked so hard for me – for _us._ Admittedly, sometimes your laziness annoys me, but then I'll remember all the sacrifices you made for me. You worked hard enough. It's my turn to carry you now. You deserve to be lazy."

Sans found himself speechless but touched by the kind sentiment. Tears welled in his eyes and he soon began to cry again. He continued to sob and Papyrus continued to hold him and tell him how much he loved him.

"I'm sorry I hurt you." Papyrus said when Sans had calmed down after a long moment.

"y…you didn't mean to." Sans defended and sniffled.

"And for that, I'm sorrier." Papyrus added.

"it's okay." Sans mumbled, dropping his gaze down. "i forgive you."

"Maybe we should retire the 'punishment' character." Papyrus suggested, hugging Sans closer. "I don't really like him anyways."

Sans smiled and nodded. "okay."

"I love you." Papyrus repeated.

"i love you too." Sans replied.


End file.
